Conventional satellite communication systems typically use, as a scheme to improve communication quality when a radio communication channel between a satellite and an earth station is degraded in quality by the influence of rain or the like, a site diversity scheme in which an alternate earth station connected by a wired channel to an earth station affected by rain or the like communicates with a satellite to avoid or reduce degradation in communication quality (Patent Literature 1).